Pokémon: The Archduke Of The Rings
by KAW021197
Summary: This is what I hope the new movie will be like. (Ash X Serena)/Amourshipping. Oc's involved. Rated T for violence and some sexual content. NO LEMONS! Are you prepared for war? Christianity is VERY Important. If Christianity offends you, then please, do not bash me in the reviews. I will not accept offensive reviews, under ANY AND ALL circumstances. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon: The Archduke Of The Rings**_

**AN: ****Transmission Start**_**:**_** "**_**Hello, this is kaw021197 speaking. This is my new series. This series will consist of 5-10 chapters. This will be the longest story I will have written. Heavy amourshipping is ahead, so if you dislike amourshipping, leave now. This is what I hope the new movie will be like. My OC will return, but he will be in disguise. See if you can guess who it is. Leave an answer in the reviews. My OC's identity will be revealed in Chapter 2. Until then, enjoy!"**_

Darkness. That was what enveloped the world. Nothing populated the world, until God had made Pokémon. Man came next. With the Bible having been completed, time passed. The 6 Regions flourished; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally Kalos. Kalos was the most powerful of all, boasting a massive Pokémon army. Kalos quickly conquered most of the Pokémon world. But one region remained, a secret region few had ever heard of; America. A massive continent, America had only remained hidden due to the blindness that man had been given by God. America was God's country, and God directly chose its King.

The King of America was a man named Hoopa. With Kalos conquering most of the known world, Hoopa consulted with God. God told Hoopa to assemble his small volunteer army and confront the Kalonians. At a battlefield known as Platea, the two armies faced off. The King of Kalos, a man named Malkus, commanded the American army to surrender, or die. However, God sent Jesus to command the Americans, along with a young man, who wielded a golden blade, and wore armor that shone like the sun. With God on their side, the American army crushed the Kalonians, and killed Malkus. However, Malkus dealt Hoopa a mortal blow as he died, and swore that he would get revenge on Hoopa.

Hoopa was transported to a small Kalonian village called Vaniville Town. The locals tried to heal Hoopa, but his injuries were too great. As Hoopa died, God turned him into a Pokémon that could summon any Pokémon to defend him. He then named him Archduke of Kalos, and was tasked with keeping the peace in Kalos. He told Hoopa that if he had any trouble, the young man in armor would help him. Hoopa could never have guessed that the man would return over 2,000 years later with some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon Archduke: Chapter 2**_

Ash was running along towards Vaniville Town, Serena's hometown. "Ash, wait up!" Serena shouted. "Gotta keep up Serena!" Ash yelled back. Finally, Ash stopped on a hill overlooking Vaniville Town. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie finally caught up with him. Serena had been running so fast that she slipped and fell into Ash, sending them both rolling down the hill, before Serena landed on Ash at the bottom.

Ash and Serena were laughing as they lay at the bottom of the hill. "Sorry about that Ash" Serena said. "No problem" Ash responded. Suddenly, they both realized what position they were in, as their faces were inches away, and Serena was lying on top of him. Serena and ash blushed bright red as Bonnie and Clemont ran down the hill.

"AW!" Bonnie cried as she saw Ash and Serena. "You guys are so CUTE!" the little girl cried. Serena, blushing redder than a ripe tomato, tried to get up, but slipped on a patch of wet dirt, and fell back onto Ash, who was also blushing. "Stupid shoes" Serena groaned as she got back on her feet. Ash laughed as he also got back up.

Before Ash or Serena could say anything, Grace, Serena's mother came running up. "You guys ok? I saw you two rolling down the hill" Grace said. "We're fine mom" Serena said, blushing again. Grace smiled, noticing Serena's blush. "Well, at least Ash was comfortable to lay on, because you looked more comfortable laying on him than on the couch at home" Grace laughed. "MOM!" Serena shouted, blushing even more now.

"See! Even Mrs. Yvonne agrees with me!" Bonnie shouted in joy. Serena tried to bury her face in her hair, but then realized that it was now too short. "Probably should've thought this through a little more" Serena thought. "I like your new hairstyle" Grace said. "Thanks mom" Serena grumbled.

"Well, who wants something to eat?" Grace asked. Surprisingly, Ash didn't answer. "Ash, you ok?" Clemont asked. "F-fine" Ash responded. Ash then began to walk off. "Ash, where are you going?" Serena asked. "I-I just need some alone time for a little bit… I'll be back soon," Ash said, before running off.

Serena watched him go before turning on her mother. "See what you did! He probably hates me now!" Serena cried as she ran into the house. Grace was stunned, but simply sighed as she walked into the house to prepare dinner.

Ash was walking through Vaniville Town, thinking about the brief conversation with Grace. "Does Serena like me?" Ash wondered. "No, she doesn't. Heck, who would?" ash thought, before bumping into someone. A large man turned around. "Watch it!" He said. "Sorry" Ash said, before walking away. Little did he know, that same man then turned around and whipped out a small transmitter. "He's here" the man whispered.

Ash saw a large crowd surrounding someone, who was signing autographs. When Ash approached, he was shocked at who it was. It was an 18-year-old man with blond hair, and ice-blue eyes. Lyke Lexandera Sownil, the undefeated, undisputed Pokémon champion. Ash had only seen Lyke battle once, in the Kanto League Finals. He went undefeated and never lost a single Pokémon.

Lyke looked up from his autographs and looked at Ash. Lyke smiled. "Ash Ketchum" Lyke said. "You know me?" Ash asked, stunned. "Of course, your father and I were good friends." Lyke said. "You knew my father?" Ash asked. "Yes… his death was most unfortunate." Lyke said. "So, my father really is dead" Ash said sadly. "I'm sorry. But he loved you more than life itself" Lyke said.

Lyke finished the last of his autographs, and walked over to Ash. "What are you doing in Vaniville Town by yourself?" Lyke asked. "I'm not alone, my friends are at Grace Yvonne's house" Ash said. "Lyke's eyes darkened briefly, but then Lyke smiled. "Ah, Mrs. Yvonne. A fine lady. She has a daughter, yes?" Lyke asked. "Yes, my friend Serena" Ash said.

"Serena… yes. A fine young lady that one is. A little hot-headed though if you ask me" Lyke said. "Serena hot-headed? You must be mistaken. Serena is very nice, especially to me" Ash protested. Lyke smiled. "Perhaps she has changed since we last saw each other. May I accompany you to their house?" Lyke asked. "Sure! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again" Ash said.

As they began making the walk back to Serena's house, Lyke pressed a small button on his watch, which began flashing. Lyke covered his watch with his sleeve, and kept walking, darkness filling his eyes once again.

Ash walked into the house first. "Hey Ash… sorry about earlier" Serena said, as she made lunch for Bonnie and Clemont, who were sitting at the table with Grace. "It's ok. I found a friend of yours, and you won't believe who it is!" Ash said. Lyke walked into the room, and smiled.

Serena dropped the bowl she was holding and it shattered on the ground. Grace immediately got up and stood in front of Serena, as if defending her. "Murderer!" Grace shouted. "Ash, how could you bring him here! I thought we were friends!" Serena screamed, tears welling in her eyes.

"What is this?" Ash asked, turning to Lyke, anger growing in him. Kyle's happy smile was gone, replaced by one of sadness and grief. "I killed Mr. Yvonne 8 years earlier. That is why they left Kanto." Lyke said softly. Ash's eyes widened, and he stood in front of Serena and Grace. "If you want to kill them, you'll have to kill me first" Ash said.

"I don't want to kill anyone, just as I didn't want to kill Mr. Yvonne" Lyke said. "LIAR!" Grace screamed. "His name was Travis! And you want to kill us, just like you killed him!" Grace shouted. "I NEVER WOULD HAVE HARMED TRAVIS IN ANY WAY! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! I HAD NO CHOICE!" Lyke shouted, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. "He was my best friend… but he killed Red Ketchum, and tried to kill me!" Lyke said softly, as he stared at the ground.

"Lyke, how could you lie to me?" Ash asked angrily. "Is that what he calls himself? Lyke?" Grace chuckled. "Why is that funny?" Ash asked. "That's not his name." Grace said. Ash turned to Lyke. "Then what is your real name?" Ash asked.

Lyke sighed. "My real name is Kyle Alexander Wilson" Lyke said. Ash understood. "Lyke" was a misspelling of "Kyle", and so was "Alexander" and "Wilson". "My dad was the nicest guy in the world! He'd never kill anyone!" Serena shouted. Kyle sighed. "I thought so too… until he murdered Ash's father in cold blood and then turned on me!" Kyle growled.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice commanded. A small Pokémon with rings on his head floated down to around eye-level. "Hoopa!" Serena said, stunned at the guardian of Kalos' presence. "Old friend… it is good to see you" Kyle said, smiling softly. "You too Kyle" Hoopa said. Ash quickly looked up Hoopa on his pokedex. "Hoopa, is what Kyle says true?" Grace asked softly. "I'm afraid so" Hoopa said sadly.

Grace crumbled to the ground, as grief overwhelmed her. Serena stood stunned, tears rolling down her face as pictures of her kind, loving father were replaced of ones with him standing over Red Ketchum's body with a bloody knife, smiling evilly. Serena turned to run, but Ash caught her by the arm. Serena turned and began sobbing into Ash's torso, pounding his chest with angry fists.

"Why!" Serena wailed, as Ash tried to comfort her. Serena stopped crying after a while, and began to try and backpedal away from Ash. "Please… stay away from me! I'm the daughter of a murderer!" Serena begged, tears still rolling down her face. "No! I left you once, I'm not leaving again!" Ash said, gripping her arm tightly. "But…" Serena started, before Ash enveloped her with a hug.

Ash's warm body calmed Serena down a little bit as Ash hugged her tightly. Serena's legs gave way and she slowly fell to the ground, and Ash sank with her, hugging her gently. Finally, Serena calmed down, and she reluctantly pulled away from Ash's embrace. "Thank you" Serena whispered. Suddenly, a loud boom shook the house, and dust fell from the ceiling. A loud beeping came from Kyle's hidden watch, and Kyle pressed the flashing button.

"Report!" Kyle said into the watch. "A plane just crashed into the tower in Luminose City!" A voice said through the watch. Kyle sprinted out of the house to behold a fireball rising in the air, as a large, smoking hole was shown in the side of the new Freedom Tower in Luminose City. The raging flames now trapped thousands of innocent people. Soon afterwards, the fire grew even more intense, as flames erupted from the windows. Then, the ground shook as the building fell in a huge cloud of smoke and debris.

Kyle stood stunned as the cloud enveloped all of downtown Luminose City. Clemont and Bonnie collapsed in shock, while Ash, Grace, and Serena stood silently. Suddenly, another boom sounded closer by. A bomb had exploded in Vaniville Town, as people began running for their lives. Armed men began firing into the crowd, killing hundreds of unarmed men, women, and children.

"Get an Evac chopper now! We need backup!" Kyle shouted into his com. "Yes sir!" The voice said. Kyle, Bonnie, Ash, Serena, and Grace ran behind cover, as bullets bounced off the trees and rocks. Suddenly, a cry of pain rang out as Clemont, ever the slowest one, was struck in the back by 2 bullets. "No!" Bonnie cried. 5 soldiers surrounded a bleeding Clemont, who forced himself onto his knees. "Please… mercy" Clemont begged. The commander of the unit walked forward and drew his pistol.

"No mercy for Kalonians" The commander said as he put it against Clemont's temple. "NO!" Kyle shouted, sprinting towards the 5 soldiers. Kyle drew a small metal handle, and a bright gold blade sprang from it. "Kill him!" The commander shouted as they fired at Kyle.

Kyle swung his blade back and forth, deflecting the bullets. Some came back and killed 2 of the soldiers. Kyle flipped over Clemont, who had fallen onto his back, and swung his blade twice, killing 2 more soldiers. Kyle then made a fist and began choking the commander. The commander levitated above the ground, flailing at his throat, trying to remove the invisible hand that kept him from breathing.

"Who do you work for?" Kyle demanded, his blade mere inched from the man's chest. "T-Travis Yvonne" The commander gurgled. "Liar! Travis Yvonne is dead!" Kyle growled. "He survived! I swear! He survived, and he's out to kill you, and the rest of the Yvonne family, and conquer the world!" The commander said, in between gurgles. Kyle's eyes darted over to Hoopa, who had taken refuge in a tree, and he nodded. Kyle slashed with his blade, and the commander fell dead at Kyle's feet.

Kyle then knelt at Clemont's side, as a helicopter landed, and troops began to fight against the terrorists attacking the town. Kyle checked Clemont's vitals, but it was no use. Clemont, the bright young gym leader from Luminose City, was dead.

Kyle said a quick prayer to God, and closed Clemont's eyes. Kyle made a cross on his body, and ran to Ash and friends, who were still hiding. "Clemont?" Ash asked. Kyle shook his head, and Bonnie broke down in tears. "Come on, we need to leave, I have transportation" Kyle said.

Kyle led them to the helicopter, which took off and flew away from the burning cities. Serena set her hand on Ash's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault" Serena said. "I know" Ash said softly. "You did what you could" Serena said. Ash nodded, and hugged Serena.

Ash set his forehead against Serena's and gently embraced her. "Never leave me" Ash said softly. Serena's eyes filled with tears, as her secret love for Ash boiled over. "Never" Serena agreed. Ash, while not experienced in romance, knew what love was, and closed his eyes. "I love you Serena" Ash whispered. Serena had a tear roll down her cheek as she drew closer to Ash. "I love you too Ash" Serena whispered. Ash leaned in and gently kissed Serena, but Serena had waited long enough. She kissed him harder, and he kissed her back. Finally, their passionate first kiss ended, as they leaned against each other, and fell asleep.

Kyle paced the room, watching over the group. Hoopa had fallen asleep, and Bonnie had finally cried herself to sleep as well. Grace was the only one still awake, and she soon too fell asleep, but not before thanking Kyle for his help, and asking for his forgiveness. Kyle accepted her apology, and kissed bonnie on the forehead, as he felt bad for her. Serena stirred late at night, and Kyle stroked her hair. "Sleep… you need it" Kyle urged. "Where are we going?" Serena whispered, half asleep. Kyle turned and face Grace and Bonnie, who looked like a mother and daughter.

"America. We are going to America." Kyle said, and the chopper sped off into the night.

_**Chapter 2 is done! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Archduke Ch. 3**

Kyle sat, staring out over a vast ocean from a window in the helicopters cargo bay, where Ash and his friends were sitting. After the death of Clemont, Kyle had refused to even leave their side as they slept. Kyle was in turmoil. While he hadn't personally known Clemont, or his sister Bonnie, he could feel Bonnie's pain. Flashbacks of his own family's death haunted him even now, and he was horrified that Bonnie would now suffer as he did.

"Kyle, we are 10 minutes out" A voice over Kyle's com said. "Roger that. Inform Fort Stevens of our arrival" Kyle ordered. "Yes sir" The voice said, and the com went dark. Kyle began pacing again, as he watched the others sleep. The altitude of the chopper had made the cargo bay extremely cold, and while blankets were plentiful, they were small, and Bonnie had become exposed to the bitter cold. Kyle had grown used to the cold, being in the American Army for so long, but Bonnie shivered as cold air poured into the helicopter.

Kyle removed his jacket and gently placed it over Bonnie's small body. Bonnie stopped shivering and sighed in her sleep. "Daddy…" Bonnie whispered as she slept. Kyle's heart was breaking for the poor girl. She had no father, no mother, and now she had lost her only brother to the violent acts of terrorists. Kyle wished he could leave the army, adopt her, and take care of her. But Kyle had his duty, and he resolved to do it; for Clemont.

The silent humming of the helicopter blades slowed, and Kyle felt the chopper dip as it hit the ground and the hatch began to open with a loud mechanical screech. Ash, Serena, Grace, and Bonnie jumped awake, and scrambled to stand up. A lone soldier walked in and saluted Kyle, who returned it and began to leave the chopper. "Welcome home sir!" The soldier said.

Ash and Serena were stunned at the size of the place. The fort was old, but massive. What had once been a small World War II outpost had been turned into a massive army camp with hospitals, training grounds, and even houses for the troops. Troops ran every which way, doing various activities; shooting at targets, reality drills, or even just physical exercise.

"Welcome to America" Kyle said, as he gazed out over the camp. Kyle led them to a massive house, and walked inside. Inside, a man and woman stood, observing a map of Kalos. The man wore black and orange armor that seemed better suited for comfort rather than protection. The woman wore a simple red overcoat and metal shoulder pads, as well as having a spiked skirt.

They turned around and quickly embraced Kyle, who hugged them back. "Hiccup, Astrid… it's good to see you again," Kyle said. "We were worried you had gotten yourself killed" The woman said. "I'm fine… but we lost one" Kyle said sadly. "Was it…?" The man said. "No, he lives. Clemont, the gym leader, was killed before reinforcements arrived." Kyle said. "Is that his sister?" The woman asked, pointing to Bonnie. "Yes" Kyle said. The woman gave the young girl a flower, who quickly smiled and hugged the woman.

"Poor thing. Far too young to lose a family member" The woman said. "Indeed." Kyle agreed. Kyle turned to Ash and his friends. "Allow me to introduce you to my second and third in commands; The man you see is Hiccup Haddock III, Chief of the Isle of Berk, and his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson, the most feared shield-maiden in the Archipelago." Kyle said.

"You glorify us to no end Kyle" Hiccup grumbled. "I enjoy it" Astrid said, raising her head in pride. "Of course you would" Hiccup said, smiling. Astrid gave Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek, and turned to Kyle.

"The rebels are fighting a losing battle. With as many legendaries that they have, we stand little chance against the whole Kantonian Army" Astrid said. "Kanto is fighting against the Americans?" Ash asked. "Travis has used Team Rocket to take over the entire region. Without the Kanto Government controlling its forces, Travis can use the Kantonian Army for anything he wants… including warfare" Hiccup said.

"Where is Travis located?" Kyle demanded. "He keeps his tracks well covered. Most of his own men don't even know where he is. The only man who would know where to find him is Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket… but Kantonian and Insurgent Kalonian troops surround him. He's virtually untouchable so long as Team Rocket remains in control over the region." Hiccup said. "Damn" Kyle groaned.

"What's the status of Hoenn and Johto?" Kyle asked. "Johto has declared neutrality, but Hoenn has given its allegiance to Kanto. Sinnoh however has decided to join us, but Kanto is planning to invade Snowpoint City within the month." Astrid said. "Sinnoh's Army is ill equipped to repel such an invasion." Hiccup added. Kyle sat, rubbing his temples in frustration. "If Sinnoh falls, we may follow soon after." Kyle groaned.

"I have a contact in Hoenn who could help." Ash said suddenly. Ash walked up to the map, and expanded it to show the entire globe.

"The main Kantonian fleet is located off the coast of Sinnoh, right? So what we can do is launch a diversionary attack on Slateport City in Hoenn. Slateport City is a key strategic location, and would convince Travis that our goal is to invade Hoenn through Slateport City. The fleet likely would turn around, and away from Sinnoh, to attack Slateport, but would only attack Hoennians, not us. This would strain Hoenn's relations with Kanto, and possibly even cause them to turn to us. The tide of this war could swing in one battle. Finally, as the fleet left Slateport, we could launch a full-scale attack on the fleet. We could destroy a massive portion of the Kantonian fleet, and possibly open the gateways to an invasion of Kanto itself." Ash said. Kyle studied the map, and turned to Ash. "I like it. We could ambush them here, in the Orange Islands, and possibly wipe out the entire Kantonian fleet in a single stroke." Kyle said.

Astrid and Hiccup agreed, and Kyle began to mobilize the American Navy. Over 100 warships were prepped and loaded for the journey to Slateport City. US Navy SEALs would detonate large explosives in the town square. A battalion of American Green Berets would then attack the western side of the town in a flanking maneuver, moving in the opposite direction of the blasts. With the town left undefended by the Hoennian Government, the attack would be fast, but slow enough to allow the Slateport City officials to send out alerts to the Kantonian and Hoennian governments.

Kyle, Ash, and Serena stood on the deck of Kyle's flagship, the

USS John Paul Jones, and watched as Slateport City was effectively reduced to rubble by 4 car bombs with over 50 pounds of C4 each. Green Berets stormed the main government building and quickly raised the American flag over it.

The troops then quickly evacuated the city and put it to the torch. The US Navy then hid behind a Cliffside and watched as a massive fleet of warships sailed into the burning port and quickly began firing on innocent civilians. Kyle then ordered the port to be fired upon with mortars and howitzers. Soon, the port was littered with burning wreckage of Kantonian warships, and Slateport City had all but burned to the ground.

The US Fleet sailed back to America in triumph. The US Navy had destroyed over 50 Kantonian warships, over half the number of total warships that Travis possessed. On top of that, news spread that Hoenn was now withdrawing from the war entirely, leaving Kanto isolated against the onslaught of America, Sinnoh, and Kalos. Kyle sat celebrating with Ash and his friends when Hoopa reappeared. "God says to invade Kanto within the week." Hoopa said. Kyle nodded. "Can you summon some legendary Pokémon to help us?" Kyle asked. "Yes, but I can only do so much." Hoopa said. Kyle smiled and made a cross with his hand over his body.

Ash sat next to Serena, and they were ignoring the party, as they stared into each other's eyes. "What happens when this war is over?" Serena asked. Ash wondered for a moment before answering. "I'm going to win the Kalos League. Then, I'm retiring, so that I can spend more time with you. Maybe after a while, we could even have a family together." Ash said softly. Serena had tears fill her eyes as she kissed Ash. "I love you." Serena said. "I love you too. " Ash said. Ash saw Kyle motioning for him to join him in a toast, and ash got up. "I'll be back in a second." Ash said. Serena stared lovingly after Ash as he walked over to Kyle. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed throughout the room as a window broke and a lone bullet struck Ash in the side of his head. Ash collapsed to the floor, and blood slowly oozed out of his head.

"NO!" Kyle screamed, as he sprinted to Ash, and quickly began to try and stop the bleeding. The bullet had only gotten a small portion of the brain, but Ash was dying, and he was in bad shape. Serena was horrified. "ASH!" Serena screamed. Bullets were flying, as American troops began firing at an unseen sniper. Serena was sobbing as Kyle and several medics worked frantically to keep Ash alive. Finally, Kyle pressed his hand on Ash's head, and the wound sealed. However, Ash's eyes were still rolled back. Ash briefly regained consciousness and looked at Serena, and said 3 words before passing into the blackness.

"_Who are you?'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokémon Archduke Ch. 4**_

No food. No water. No sleep. No peace. The American base was in chaos. Ash Ketchum, who had received the name _**The**_ _**Bane of Kanto**_, had been shot, and mortally wounded. The sniper had been quickly apprehended, but the damage had been done. Ash had been in critical condition now for over a day, and no improvements had been made.

Kyle worked round the clock now. He visited Ash frequently, while also planning a retaliatory attack on Kanto. Bonnie and Grace simply withdrew from normal life. They spent their time sewing clothes for the Americans, while also briefly visiting Ash. Soft sobs were often heard coming through the thin walls of the hut in which they stayed.

Serena had taken the hit worst. She had never left Ash's side. She didn't eat, sleep, or drink anything. She even gave her Pokémon to a caretaker, so she could focus on Ash. Every surgery seemed to hurt her just as much as it hurt Ash.

Kyle walked into another meeting. The sniper was chained to a wall, blood running down his face. Kyle punched him as he walked in, then sat at his seat. The meeting went on for several hours. The sniper was to be put to death, and publically displayed at the local Cliffside. Suddenly, as Kyle and his generals discussed what was to be done about Kanto, Bonnie sprinted in, crying, and hugged Kyle.

"Bonnie! What's happened?" Kyle asked. Bonnie looked up at Kyle, tears streaming down her face. "A-Ash is d-dying… the d-doctors say that i-it's t-time…" Bonnie sobbed. Kyle swiftly gave the sobbing Bonnie to Astrid, who began to comfort the poor girl. Kyle then sprinted as fast as he could to the hospital, where Ash was in emergency surgery.

Grace was trying to comfort a hysterical Serena, who was balling her eyes out. Pikachu and Fennakin simply sat together in sad silence. Kyle ran into the surgery room, where doctors were running in every which way, trying desperately to keep Ash alive. Suddenly, Ash's pulse and heart rate hit zero, and a loud beep enveloped the room. Efforts to revive Ash failed, and the doctors began taking down information.

Kyle slowly walked out of the room. Serena had finally stopped crying, as she stared hopefully at Kyle. Kyle didn't even look at her as he stared into a mirror. He saw Ash in the mirror, happily laughing with him, and Serena. They were getting married. He saw several kids, and grandkids, and even great-grandkids. Kyle then saw himself, alone. Kyle had tears begin to run down his face as he swung his fist into the mirror with a loud yell, smashing it to pieces.

Kyle hadn't been a stranger to death. He had seen his own family slaughtered in front of him. This was different though. Ash's death was his fault. Kyle stared at the shattered remnants of the mirror. Kyle turned his back to it, and slowly slid down the wall, sitting down on the marble floor. Kyle glanced at Serena and Grace, who were frozen in place, almost afraid of him.

Kyle looked down at his feet, and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd never have to open them again. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder, and Kyle saw Serena sitting next to him, tears flowing freely down her face. Kyle embraced her, and Serena gently cried into his shoulder.

"God, why do you forsake us?" Kyle prayed. Suddenly, A loud voice called to him. It resonated power, and the building shook. The girls appeared frightened, but Kyle recognized it as the voice of God. "I am that I am" God said.

Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard from the surgery room. Kyle sprinted to the room, where he saw Ash, sitting up. His wound was gone, no trace was left. Ash simply stared at Kyle before smiling. "God is good" Ash said. Kyle then heard God again, as God spoke once more. "Kyle, why do you doubt? Have faith, and you shall be rewarded" God said. Kyle sank to his knees and prayed, giving thanks to God.

Serena came inside, and screamed in joy. She embraced Ash, who returned it awkwardly. Ash seemed confused at first, but then Kyle, feeling the power of God, waved his hand, and Ash's memory of the previous day returned to him. Ash then kissed Serena, who kissed him back. Kyle smiled, but then a loud boom came from outside. Kyle ran outside and beheld a horrifying sight. A bomb had detonated at the same place where soldiers stayed.

I hope you enjoyed! I know it's short, but time is short. So enjoy! I'll update next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon Archduke Ch. 5

"What happened?" Kyle demanded, as wounded soldiers were wheeled away from the smoldering wreckage of a truck. "Suicide bomber sir. Drove straight into a makeshift house" A soldier said. Kyle groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Casualties?" Kyle asked. "7 dead, 28 wounded" the soldier said.

Kyle nodded and dismissed the soldier, and then walked back to the hospital, where Ash and Serena were waiting. Ash was still being evaluated, but he seemed fine, although he still seemed distraught over the whole ordeal. "I would have stayed dead if it could've saved just one more man or woman" Ash said sadly. "Don't ever talk like that again! You know that I can't live without you!" Serena snapped. Ash smiled sadly. "You can live without me… I'm not worth thousands of lives," Ash muttered. Serena laid her head on Ash's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "I love you. I don't want to her you talking like that. You have me, Bonnie, Mom, and even Kyle… to an extent" Serena said softly.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Kyle asked, walking into the room. "Yes, go away" Serena said, smiling at Ash. "Funny" Kyle muttered. "As much as I love seeing you guys all happy and everything, we have a massive problem" Kyle said. "What?" Ash asked. "Giovanni has mobilized his forces… they are advancing towards Pallet Town, and if they get there, everyone there will die" Kyle said.

"What? They wouldn't kill their own people! The Kantonians wouldn't stand for it!" Ash protested. "Not if they believed that Pallet Town was being run by traitors," Kyle said. "Professor Oak has already spoken out against the war… it would help Giovanni and Travis draw international support if they were removing traitors from their midst" Kyle explained. "What do we do?" Serena asked. Suddenly, Hoopa appeared. "I can help! I can send Lugia, and Rayquaza to reinforce Pallet Town" Hoopa said.

"The people of Pallet Town are not fighters. They will run from the fight, not join it" Ash said. "Then I will send the 501st Legion to support an evacuation, while Rayquaza and Lugia distract the Kantonians" Kyle said.

"And what happens when they get here? This camp is under constant threat! Bombs are going off every week, and you want to place civilians here?! You'd be walking lambs to slaughter!" Serena protested. Kyle nodded. "That's why we'd send them to the Johto Region. They have declared neutrality, and Travis wouldn't dare attack a neutral nation over the protection of refugees" Kyle said.

Ash stared at the ground. The thought of pallet Town being destroyed sickened him… but it seemed inevitable. The Americans couldn't waste lives to save a town of such insignificance. Pallet Town had no strategic value, and it was located in a poor place to defend from an attacking force.

Kyle quickly mobilized the US Navy, and the 501st quickly evacuated the town. No Kantonian forces were seen, but Rayquaza sensed a massive force advancing over by Mt. Moon. Hoopa and the 501st were leaving when Hoopa suddenly saw a flash of purple light. Hoopa couldn't see where the strange light had come from, so he initially assumed that it was nothing. However, a strange bottle had appeared in Hoopa's hands. Hoopa slowly observed the bottle as the USS Hornet advanced towards Johto. As the ship advanced back to America however, Hoopa began to glow purple. Hoopa laughed evilly as the bottle began to possess him. Screams pierced the black night as the mighty US warship exploded in a massive fireball. The following silence was broken by loud maniacal laughing, and Hoopa, glowing purple, and with dark purple eyes, flew towards America, intent on destroying America, and its people.

Kyle woke up to shouts and panicked screams. Kyle ran out to see Hoopa sending out legendary Pokémon, who began to destroy American houses, tents, and even people! "Hoopa Stop! What are you doing?" Kyle shouted to the enraged Pokémon. Ash and Serena also emerged from their house, followed by Bonnie and Grace. "What's going on Kyle?" Grace asked. Kyle glanced at Serena, and understanding crossed her face. Kyle didn't know.

Hoopa began to shift into a massive, six-armed creature that roared loudly. Dialga and Giratina launched powerful attacks towards Kyle. "No!" Ash shouted as the massive fireball and beam of purple light advanced towards Kyle. Kyle just stood there as the attacks exploded in a violent burst of light.

Smoke enveloped where Kyle had been standing, making it impossible to see if Kyle had survived. Suddenly, 2 spheres of blue light sprung from the smoke, striking both Dialga and Giratina, and downing them both. Hoopa was stunned as Kyle walked from the smoke, unharmed, and in bright golden armor covering him from head to toe. Kyle threw a blue sphere at Hoopa and knocked the bottle from Hoopa's head. Ash then dove to prevent it from breaking, but then Ash began to glow purple. "Ash no!" Serena shouted, as Ash began to get up. Suddenly, he turned around revealing bright red eyes. Ash was now a possessed monster.


End file.
